Two Readheads, a Blonde, and some dildos
by sisko2375
Summary: The twins have a little slave girl called Naomi. The twins have gone to a party. When they come back, fun and sexy times come around. WarningsL Twincest, sub/dom Naomi/Emily/Katie


**A/N: **

**Hi everyone. Now, in this one were are moving away from just the twincest to include some Naomi as well. It's Naomi/Emily/Katie but you probably guessed that from the title. It involves the twins in a rather domineering positions and Naomi as the sub. This fic also has a healthy dose of dildos and strap ons...and a butt plug for good measure at the end. **

**THIS FIC CONTAINS TWINCEST. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. **

**Please review and Enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Damned shame**

* * *

><p>For perhaps the first time in her life, Naomi Campbell couldn't describe if she felt cold or hot. Sure, the cool October wind blowing in through the open window was licking against her naked skin, making her shiver. On the other hand, the vibrator buzzing away inside her pussy was making her sweat and claw at the carpet relentlessly. They had done that deliberately, her twin Mistresses. They wanted her to be on edge the entire time they were away so that she would ready to get fucked when they got back from the party they were at.<p>

And had been at for the past 4 and half hours! They had left strict instructions to her; don't get up from the carpet and don't touch yourself. Naomi knew she had to obey, because neither of them would hesitate to punish her. And that would mean bad news for her bottom. Plus, she wouldn't get the release she wanted.

They finally came crashing through the door, the two reasons for her pain and pleasure. The two sly, seductive Mistresses who tamed her and fulfilled her deepest wishes; to be utterly dominated and humiliated. They didn't even notice her as they came in, as they were too busy heatedly making out against the now closed door. They were both intoxicated, that was clear. They usually paid Naomi immediate attention when they came in if they were sober. But right now it seems as though they were too engrossed in snogging each other's face off.

Emily eventually won the battle and forced Katie back against the door, their bodies writhing against each other. Emily slid her hand up Katie's shirt and under her bra, pawing and grasping at the fleshy globe. Katie moaned and bucked as Emily diverted her mouth to her sister's neck, nipping at the skin. Katie, however, was not to be outdone as she managed to get her hand down Emily's skirt and into her knickers, slip sliding over Emily's hot, slick sex. Emily moaned and tipped her head back before the mouths slammed back together as they fondled each other, their hips, breasts, and legs all writhing about in sexual pleasure.

Naomi couldn't just about stand anymore of this. Yes, they were her Mistresses and she had to do whatever they asked of her. And yes, she loved them more than she cared to admit. But how dare they leave her here, naked as the day she was born, vibrating dildo deep in her cunt, and tell her not to do anything for nearly 5 hours. And then, to add insult to injury, when they do get home, they take no notice of her and snog against the door. But then against, Naomi would admit to herself, the snogging was definitely helping to keep her pussy nice and moist. But the injustice side of her took over for just a second, and she crawled on her knees over to the two redheads. They were still oblivious to her, still moaning into each other's mouths now that they had both managed to get a hand into each other's knickers. Naomi, sat back on her knees, took a deep breath, and pawed at their legs, just like a dog who wanted attention. When they finally broke away from each other and looked down at her, their brown eyes blackened by incestuous lust, she fixed them with the most pitiable stare, using her crystal blue eyes to their fullest effect.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Emily spoke, reaching her free hand down to gently tussle their slave's platinum blonde hair. Naomi's eyes fluttered closed as she was petted, just like a dog yet again.

"Yes, and she appears to have interrupted our time together. I do believe this calls for a certain type of punishment." Katie replied, also reaching down to touch Naomi's hair. Naomi visible whimpered when Katie grabbed a portion of her hair and tugged, expressing her dissatisfaction of Naomi's actions.

"Oh come on Katie. I don't want to have to spank her tonight. I just want this night to be all about us, baby." Emily whispered in Katie's ear as she snaked her hand around Katie's waist. The older twin closed her eyes and let out a small moan but she was still determined.

"No baby. We're not going to spank her. We're going to have some fun with her. We're going to get so much pleasure out of our little slave here that you're going to melt." Emily's eyes widened at Katie's heated language but she cocked her eyes brows in confusion. Katie grinned at her sister before turning her eyes down to Naomi, who was looking rather scared. She rather regretted her actions. Katie began stroking her hair, her soft strokes disguising her rather kinky intentions.

They had only been gone a few minutes, but Naomi was becoming more and more nervous by the second. Katie had mentioned something about getting some equipment from downstairs. Emily had told Naomi to get onto the bed and not move, something she was finding increasingly difficult to do because they still hadn't allowed her to touch herself. What's more, Emily had actually turned up the vibrator to a higher setting and Naomi was clawing at the bed sheets, writhing around in pleasurable agony. She could actually she her pussy dripping fluid onto the sheets. Bad news for her mum who had to clean the sheets, good news for Naomi, because her Mistresses could never resist lapping up her pussy juice when it was spilling over.

"Katie, you are a fucking genius. These are great," came Emily's voice drifting up the stairs.

"I know. When I saw them online, I knew these would be the best toys would could use with our little slave girl. We are gonna have some fun tonight," replied Katie as the pair walked back into the living room, strap ons in their hand. Naomi gulped in anticipation. These didn't look like normal strap ons. They had a circular strap behind the dildo instead of the harness. Of course, Naomi didn't have much time to ponder these new toys because her Mistresses had begun to undress each other, in between snogging of course. First came their shirts, exposing their very delicious breasts, encased in "fuck me" lacy bras naturally. Naomi licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together as they managed to shed each other's skirts to reveal matching pairs of near see-through, black, lacy knickers. Naomi moaned involuntarily as she both of them stripped down to their underwear, still devouring each other's mouths. They broke apart and turned to look at her, their cheeks touching and a pair of matching devious, filthy smirks on their faces that made the blonde gasp and run like a waterfall, her pussy juice almost seeping through the mattress.

"I think our little slave girls is enjoying this," Emily spoke to Katie while keeping her eyes on Naomi.

"It does look like it. I think we should get this moving along don't you baby?" Katie whispered, just loud enough so that Naomi could hear and nibbled Emily's ear.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I'm feeling so horny right now. I want to get fucked." Emily replied. She grabbed Katie's hand and they dashed over to the bed, towering over Naomi who was looking both nervous and excited. The twins climbed on the bed on opposite sides of Naomi, strap ons in hand. With a quick smile at each, they took the dildos and strapped them onto Naomi's thighs, between her pussy and her knees. Naomi's eyes bugged open as she finally realized what was going to happen. She was going to fuck them both at the same time. Between that thought and the vibrator buzzing away inside her pussy, she almost came hard.

The twins looking down at Naomi, now with two dildos poking out from both her thighs and Emily couldn't hold back her giggles. It was a sight to see. It was almost as if Naomi had grown two big cocks on her legs. Katie smacked her on the arm, but Emily could see her smiling as well.

"Come on Katie. It is really funny." Emily said, reaching back behind her to release her tits to the world. Katie rolled her eyes and followed suite and soon there was nothing between them and real sexual pleasure except the lacy, black knickers. Katie snaked had hand around Emily's waist and pulled her in close, her hand finding its way down the front of Emily's knickers to stroke along her thoroughly wet pussy. Emily mimicked her actions and together they coated their fingers with warm, wet arousal.

Naomi could barely stand this anymore. They were taking their sweet time getting to the fucking part, which was of course her favourite part. She bucked against the dildo, grabbed her own breasts, anything to keep her sexual frustration at bay. All the time, the two redheads on the bed with her smirked at her frustration and moaned as they pleasured each other with their extremely talented fingers.

"I think maybe she is ready for us now. What'd you think Katie?" Emily said as she gave her sister's clit a quick flick. Katie shivered at the contact.

"Well, even if she fucking isn't ready, I certainly fucking am!" Katie replied. They used their other hands to slowly peel off their underwear; their other hands still slip sliding over each other's cunts. Naomi's breath hitched as the last barriers were thrown across the room and she could see their hands. It was a glorious sight to behold; Twins pleasuring each other.

They nodded at each other and the games began.

Emily and Katie crawled up the bed, causing Naomi to gulp with anticipation as the both leaned down to kiss her, both tongues swirling around her mouth, causing her to moan. Her hands shot up and tangled in their soft scarlet hair; their hands were still fondling each other's pussy.

The twins pulled back and smiled down at Naomi, putting the blonde at ease. Because they then did something that make her eyes bug right out of her skull. After a quick kiss of each other's lips, Katie and Emily withdrew their hands from each other's cunt and, after letting Naomi breathe in the wonderfully musky smell of their arousal, the coating their breasts with each other's juices! Naomi could scarcely believe her eyes. It was incredibly hot when one of them did it, but when both of them did it and with their sister's pussy juice, Naomi was in heaven. Naomi's pussy twitched and spasmed as Emily and Katie moaned as their erect nipples and breasts were smeared with the most wonderful juices in the world.

What happened next was even better. The twins scooted up the bed and suddenly, 4 perfect boobs, coated with the most perfect girl nectar in England were thrust in front of her mouth. Naomi's only wish was that she could have extra mouths to handle all the boob sucking she was doing. She couldn't decide which one to suck on. She latched her mouth onto Emily's right breast, savouring the most exquisite mixture of Katie's arousal on Emily's breast, while her hands were cupping Emily's other breast and one of Katie's. Once she had feasted on Emily's breasts, she switched her attention to Katie's free breast and moaned the wonderful taste of Emily's arousal covering Katie's breast.

Both twins moaned and thrust the tits forward, their backs arching as Naomi jumped back and forth between the two sets of boobs. They grabbed Naomi's head and pulled in it forward, practically burying her face amongst their breasts.

"Yes slave, suck my boobs. Suck them hard bitch" Emily spoke as Naomi came back to her after lavishing her sister's breasts with attention. Naomi flicked her tongue rapidly over her left breast before quickly jumping over to the right, latching on with her mouth and sucking any arousal left on it that she hadn't gotten in the past few minutes. She bit the swell of Emily's boob and soothed it with her tongue, causing a gasp to emanate from Emily's mouth.

"Fucks yes slave. You like that huh? You like sucking and biting your Mistresses' breasts. Such a good little slave." Emily cried out before Naomi was ripped away from her breasts by Katie who thrust her cleavage straight into Naomi's face. She then grabbed Emily's chin and slammed their mouths together in the most sexually charged kiss of the evening. Katie moaned into Emily's mouths as their tongues danced the dance of lovers because Naomi was giving Katie's breasts the same treatment as Emily's. When Naomi bit down on Katie's breast, it was even harder than when she bit Emily's, and Katie had to grab onto both Naomi's and Emily's hair to stop herself from screaming out.

Emily and Katie pulled back after a few minutes of heaven for all of them. But foreplay was not enough for the twins. They wanted to get fucked and they wanted to get fucked now! They began their descent of Naomi's body. Fingers, tongues, and lips caressed their way down Naomi's aroused body. They gave Naomi's breasts the same treatment they themselves had gotten when they smeared Naomi's own arousal over her breasts before they leaned down and feasted upon them. Their groans rattled through Naomi's body.

"Oh my fucking god," she breathed out as they bit down on her nipples and flicked their tongues over them, sending her into fucking over drive. The redhead vixens grinned at their handiwork and descended until they were level with Naomi's dripping wet pussy, the vibrator they had put in there hours before was still going strong.

"Should we help our little slave girl to reach her orgasm Emily?" Katie smirked at her sister who was gently playing around with the vibrator, causing Naomi's hips to buck around, the vibrations finally hitting her clit.

"You know baby, she has survived this long. What's a little while longer eh?" Emily replied, causing a grin to appear on Katie's face and frustrated/pleading one to dance across Naomi's. Emily's and Katie's lips met yet again, right in front of Naomi's cunt where now Katie had taken to playing around with the vibrator, making Naomi squirm all over the place. Katie and Emily broke apart, gave Naomi's pussy a quick lick each, and proceeded to straddle each of Naomi's thighs. Katie on Naomi's right and Emily on her left, their cunts positioned right above the two strap ons standing tall atop Naomi's legs. Katie held out her hand for Emily to take, and then with their hands linked, they lowered themselves onto the strap ons.

From Naomi's point of view, there could be nothing more erotic that what she was experiencing. Both of her Mistresses, the two people she loved most in the world were lowering themselves onto her. She was going to fuck them both at the same time! She watched as hand in hand, they lowered themselves down until the dildos were fully buried inside of them. Naomi's hands reached down and grasped onto their hips as the slowly started to fuck themselves on each strap on, still hand in hand.

"Oh fuck yes." Katie whimpered out. Naomi looked up at the wide-eyed. Katie took her free hand and began to grasp at her breasts and Emily dropped her free hand onto the bed, just to give her something to grab onto. Naomi was dumbstruck at this point as the two radiant beauties on her thighs fucked themselves.

Katie, on the other hand, actually wanted her slave to do something. "Do something bitch! Fuck me." She removed her hand from Emily's and smacked Naomi's cunt, splattering Naomi's juices and causing the blonde to let out a screech.

"Yeah, come on slave. Fuck me too. Fuck your Mistresses' hard bitch!" Emily chimed in, slapping Naomi's cunt as well. The vibrations from the dildo, the erotic sight, and the slapping of her cunt had brought Naomi to the precipice of orgasm. She almost couldn't admit it to herself, but she had always liked it when they spanked her, especially when they spanked her pussy. But she wasn't going to let her Mistresses' down, not when she was this close to orgasm.

"Yes Mistresses," Naomi whimpered out and began thrusting her hips and thighs upwards as the twins came down onto the dildos. This produced a lot of moans and "OH fuck yes" from the redheads. It also meant they were cupping their breasts and playing with them a lot more, which Naomi particularly enjoyed watching. They were even blindly reaching out and groping each other, which resulted in the two of them slamming their mouths together and snogging heavily, moaning into each other's mouths when Naomi managed to thrust the dildo deep inside one of them.

Naomi decided to get brave. It was clear by their moaning and increased thrusting that the twins were getting close to orgasm. Naomi wanted to come with them, to feel more connected to them. "Mistresses, please. Can you touch my pussy please? I want to come; I want to come with you. Please Mistresses."

Katie opened her eyes and slowed her thrusting to look down at Naomi and smirk at her pleading face. Emily too has slowed down and was looking down at her slave with a pitiable expression. The two redheads looked at each other.

"I think our little slave girl is being very demanding tonight, don't you baby?" Emily questioned as she gently played with her clit.

"Yes sweetheart, she is indeed. I think we should make the punishment fit the crime. If she wants to come, we'll make her come. We'll touch her pussy alright. We'll give her pussy a good seeing to." Katie replied, much to her sister's confusion and to Naomi's scared expression. Katie picked up the pace again, then without warning, brought her hand hard down against Naomi's cunt. The blonde let out a scream, in pain or pleasure she wasn't sure. Emily's eyes lit up with glee at Katie's plan because it was perfect. She has always suspected that Naomi quite enjoyed being humiliated by being pussy spanked.

"You wanna come bitch? We'll fucking make you come. Help me Ems!" Katie yelled out as she thrust herself up and down on the strap on harder than before, making the whole bed frame shake. Emily quickly joined her and Naomi was really worried that the three of them would break through the bed frame.

"Fuck us harder bitch! Fucking come on!" Emily screamed out as she was almost bouncing on the cock, smacking Naomi's pussy so hard, the vibrator almost feel out. Naomi unleashed whatever energy she had left and thrust up into the twins, her pussy red raw from the constant spankings she was getting from her Mistresses. It was working though and stars were flashing in front of her eyes, her orgasm so close. Katie reached down and started rubbing vigorously at her sister's clit, causing Emily to let out an almighty scream of ecstasy and buck her hips forward. Emily blindly felt around for Katie's clit, determined that her lover would come at the same time as her. Emily founded her clit and rubbed at it furiously, causing Katie to close her eyes and slam her hand down on Naomi's cunt so hard that the force made Naomi fly off the bed a little, driving the two cocks into the twins hard.

That was the final hurdle to cross. The twins eyes flew open at they looked at each, still rubbing at each others clit, determined that they would come together. "Oh fuck, I'm coming baby, I'm coming!" "Me too, Jesus fuck! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Emily and Katie's orgasms racked through their small frames hard, their hips thrusting back and forth that Naomi swore she felt the bed move, not that she really cared because her own orgasm had chosen that moment to finally arrive. Once the twins orgasms racked their bodies, their hands left each other's pussy, and quite by accident, they both came down hard onto Naomi's pussy at the same time. This action brought Naomi's orgasm tearing through her body, racking her frame. Her pussy squirted juices out, forcefully enough to actually blow the vibrator out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets.

Meanwhile, juices were cascading from the twin's cunts as the rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms, trickling down the cocks and onto Naomi's bare legs. This caused the blonde to shiver in delight as sticky sweet juices coated both her pussy and her thighs.

Eventually, Katie was able to finish out her orgasm and look around. Naomi had her eyes closed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Her pussy was layered in arousal and her thighs bore witness to how intense her and Emily's orgasms were. Katie smiled at how much of her own pussy juice was spread on Naomi's skins and bed sheets. She shifted around to look at Emily, the cock shifting around inside her cunt, send a small wave of aftershock around her body. Emily was half bent over, breathing heavily, her scarlet hair cascading across her face, partly obscuring it. She was still sitting on Naomi's cock, and her back, breasts and tummy were coated with sweat. It was the most gorgeous thing Katie had ever seen. She pulled back the curtain of Emily's hair behind her ear to see Emily's eyes closed, trying to concentrate on her breathing.

"You are so beautiful Emily." Katie whispered. Emily turned her head to look at Katie, a sweet smile gracing her lips. She managed to mouth "I love you" at her sister because she was still breathless. Katie smiled back and then had a genius idea. She took her hand, brought it between her legs, and gathered up some of her pussy juice. Once she had enough to coat her fingers, she turned and held them up to Emily's lips. The younger redhead wasted no time and wrapped her lips around Katie's fingers, sighing and moaning at the exquisite taste of her lover's girl nectar. At the same time, Emily was slipping her fingers into her own pussy, gathering up a return treat for her sister. Once Emily held her wet fingers out just in front of her face, Katie quickly leaned over, sucking the fingers into her mouth, and savouring the taste of Emily's juices. Once they had each sucked the juices off each other's fingers, they joined as lover's should, in a lover's kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other's mouth, tasting each other's juices.

Naomi recovered in time to see Katie and Emily pull apart from their sensual kiss. She always liked seeing them kiss. It made her warm and fuzzy knowing that her two Mistresses loved each other just as much as they loved her.

"Thank you Mistresses," Naomi breathed out, very tired after her massive orgasm. The twins looked at her their perches and smiled a warm smile at her. Not a smirk of kinky intentions, but a warm, loving smile, even from Katie.

"You're welcome slave. You did well. Katie and I are satisfied with your performance." Emily replied and Katie nodded her head in agreement. Naomi beamed with pride that her Mistresses were pleased with her. The twins were having a silent conversation, complete with slight nods of the head, eyebrow wagging, and winking. They finally reached the end of their conversation, and giggled at Naomi's confused face.

"In fact, slave, we were so impressed, that we've decided to give a treat." Katie spoke. Naomi's face broke out into a smile. The twins, the slowly removed themselves from the big cocks buried inside them. They managed to remove themselves on shaky legs but were soon on their stomachs on the bed, nestled between Naomi's thighs. Naomi's eyes widened as the two redheaded vixens smiled a filthy smile up at her before attaching their mouths onto Naomi's still moist pussy, a tongue flicking her clit while the other burrowed its way inside her pink folds.

"Oh Jesus fuck, yes my Mistresses, yes!" Naomi spoke out. Her second orgasm hardly took anytime at all to come. Just a few flicks of her clit and that tongue stroking along her folds and her body released a second wave of juices to coat her pussy. Her hips spasmed as the two goddesses between her legs worked their magic. This orgasm was much quieter than the previous one. It washed over her like a cooling wave, rather than a violent earthquake. As her orgasm wound down, the twins took the time to kiss each other, their tongues now tingling with the taste of all three of them.

When Naomi's eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by 2 pairs of warm brown eyes, smiling down at her. Emily came down and sweetly kissed her first, allowing Naomi to revel in the taste of Emily, Katie, and herself while Katie gently stroked her hair. Emily pulled back and Katie came down to repeat the treatment. Emily hoped off the bed and went over to the dresser while her sister was distracting their slave. Katie pulled back and looked deeply into Naomi's eyes.

"We love you, slave. You're Mistresses love you very, very much." Naomi's eyes brimmed with tears. It was very rare for Katie to say those words to her. Emily said it rather frequently, which always but Naomi at ease. But because Katie said it hardly at all, it always brought her to happy tears when it happened. "In fact, because we love you so much slave, we got you a little present." Naomi looked over at Emily who was walking back towards them, her hands behind her back.

"You belong to us bitch. We thought we would get you something to make sure everyone knows it. That way you won't have to worry about anyone taking you away from us." Emily said. Naomi was still confused but was eager for her present. Emily climbed back onto the bed on the opposite side from Katie and revealed a wooden box from behind her back. Naomi was puzzled by it but didn't have to wait for long. She opened the box and inside lay a collar. Naomi picked it up with shaky hands and turned it to read the engraving.

"Property of Emily and Katie Fitch"

Naomi burst into tears of happiness as she traced her finger over the engraving. It was the perfect present. Katie and Emily kissed her on the cheek.

"Here, let's help you put it on yeah?" Katie said. Naomi nodded so Katie pulled back some of Naomi's hair while Emily unclasped the collar, and put it around Naomi's neck, tears still dripping down the blonde's face and a happy smile on her face. The twins kissed away all of her tears and took a hand each. She looked up into their smiling faces.

"You belong to us now slave, forever. When the other kids see that at school tomorrow, they will know that you are taken and that if they try anything on you, they will have us to deal with." Emily said.

"Yeah. You'll never be alone again slave. You will be with us, for all time." Katie finished. Naomi fell forward and buried her face in the crook of Katie's neck, crying fresh tears of happiness. Katie gently kissed the top of her head, cooing softly in her ear as Emily stroked her hair.

"You want your butt plug slave?" Emily asked. Naomi nodded her head so Emily fished around under the bed for it. Naomi could never sleep without three things: Katie holding her, Emily holding her, and her butt plug buried deep inside her. It also helped to calm her down when she put her butt plug in. The twins had found that out when Naomi was getting overly stressed doing multiple coursework papers.

Emily finally found the plug, quickly coated it with some lube, and scrambled back up the bed over to Naomi. Katie had managed to calm Naomi down quite a bit and the blonde was now resting on Katie's shoulder. Emily parted Naomi's bum cheeks and slid the butt plug up Naomi's back passage. Naomi groaned in pleasure and instantly felt relief as the plug connected with her bum.

"Bedtime I think my dears." Katie said. Emily nodded and they gently lay Naomi down on the bed. They snuggled in on opposite sides of her and wrapped their arms around their slave. Naomi turned in to face Katie and snuggled into her as both Katie and Emily gave her a good night kiss on her cheeks. As Naomi dropped off into a deep sleep, she felt Emily pull the covers around their naked bodies. She gently touched her new collar and knew that from now on, she would always be with the two people she loved most in the world and that nothing in the world could take her away from them.


End file.
